


congratulations, you are (not) all alone

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Old Friends, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reveal, Wilbur Soot-centric, past history, they've got history guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "I can't believe that no one else has picked up on this, Wilbur. Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be the actor between us," Connor laughs, ducking his head. "Are you sure that you were a theatre kid, Wilbur Soot? Or was Schlatt just lying to me again?"Wilbur smiles. "I must be doing something right for them to believe me."
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	congratulations, you are (not) all alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednow/gifts).



> hey red :) i know this probably isn't your type of fic since i don't know if you watch connor or were part of smplivetwt, but i want you to have this either way. and it isn't just because i want to keep up that gift war we've got going on - you deserve it. you deserve all the support and love i can give you, and just know that i'm always here for you. idfc if you just need to swear in my dms until you feel better, i'm always here, and i can assure you that the rest of the curators are here for you, too. i love you red, hang in there man <3

"You're actually really, really bad at this," Connor sighs, sounding tired. He's sounded tired ever since he got to this world, Wilbur's noticed. "I can't believe that no one else has picked up on this, Wilbur. Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be the actor between us," Connor laughs, ducking his head. "Are you sure that you were a theatre kid, Wilbur Soot? Or was Schlatt just lying to me again?" Wilbur smiles, leaning up against the cave wall, watching as Tubbo and Tommy and Ranboo all start to build their tower, the one that's supposed to sit by the prison. It's apparently a watchtower, one that's going to fail spectacularly, all things considered. "Wilbur, come on. Don't ignore me." 

Wilbur heaves a sigh, crossing his arms against his chest, ducking his head. He props his leg up behind him, wondering if he should talk about this when those three are far, far too close to him right now. He listens to them laugh, though Tommy isn't the one who's laughing - he's mostly silent. Wilbur knows why more than he would want to. "I'm not ignoring you, Connor," Wilbur looks over at him, offering a half smile. "I'm just pretending like you didn't figure out my very important secret that could get me and a couple of other people, including yourself, actually, killed. There were betters times for you to bring this up," Wilbur raises an eyebrow over at the man, watching as Connor just returns his smile. It's just as fake as his own smile, Wilbur thinks to himself. "Why did you have to bring this up now of all times? You knew for how long, Connor?" He tilts his head to the side, locking eyes with the man at his side. Out of all times that Connor could have spoken to him about this, of _course_ he decided that know would be the best time. Wilbur wishes that he can say he's surprised. Given how long he's known Connor, this really should have been expected. Though he didn't expect anyone to pick up on his lies. 

Connor shrugs, closing his eyes as he lets his head loll to one side. "Few months now, I guess," he shrugs again, crossing his arms. Connor opens his eyes again, and he still looks exhausted. Wilbur wonders when the bags under his eyes started to form. He thinks that they might have always been there - Wilbur probably didn't notice them. They were kids back when they first met, barely teenagers. They were stupid, young, and they fucked up a lot, but they never fucked up as badly as they have here. Connor never fucked up like Wilbur did. Connor always managed to keep his nose out of places where he knew it wasn't supposed to be. Connor was smart like that. Wilbur was just impulsive and self-destructive, and he still is. "I didn't think that you'd keep getting away with it for very long, so I didn't say anything. How long since you've been doing this whole thing?" Wilbur stares down at the ground underneath of him, mentally counting the months in his head. It's been far too long since _Wilbur_ died and _Ghostbur_ was born, he thinks. It's been far too long since he's been on this specific world. 

"I think about a month after I died," Wilbur offers, though he's uncertain. "Maybe a little more, maybe a little less. I don't know for sure, but it's been long enough. You seem to have been the only one to figure it out," Wilbur puts his foot down, moving to face Connor, quirking up an eyebrow. "How? What gave it away, how did you figure it out? Was it something that I said?" Connor smiles at him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. 

"Wilbur," Connor offers a breathy laugh, his eyes sparkling a little. "I've known you for how long now? And you _really_ thought that I wouldn't be able to put the pieces together? People tell me that you went fucking insane after Schlatt came here and wrecked everything, but you don't seem all that different from the boy I met all those years ago," Connor smiles. "You hitch your voice up a lot when you're nervous. You did it when we, uh, when we made that restaurant that one time, remember that? When I kind of just forced you into working for us. That was funny."

Wilbur laughs, ducking his head. "It might have been funny for you, but I was terrified."

"You're a lot more confident now," Connor smiles. "You're not really all the same, but.." he trails off, shrugging a second later. "You're still Wilbur Soot. No matter what you do, I'm gonna see you like that. You can't really hide that from me, Wilbur. No matter how hard you try to cover it up with that reverb in your voice, it's not going to work for me. I see right through you, Wilbur. You're really shit at acting when it comes down to it." Wilbur sighs, holding out his hand for a second, watching as the rain goes right through it. 

"I must be doing something right for them to believe me." Wilbur tells him, raising an eyebrow up at his old friend. There's no way in hell that Wilbur's that bad of an actor if he's managed to convince literally everyone else except for Connor. Connor smiles at him, a long, drawn out sigh escaping his lips a moment later. Wilbur glances down at the ground, staring at the stone below him. It's the same sigh that Connor always gave him whenever he fucked up back on the world where they met. Nothing really does change, it seems. 

"You're not," Connor crosses his arms. "They just haven't known you long enough."

"Tommy's my little brother, Connor."

Connor snorts. "The one you abandoned at home with dear old dad when you decided to go and follow your best friend Schlatt?" 

Wilbur turns away from him, tapping his foot against the ground. "Point made. Do you think that they're ever going to find out?" Connor smiles at him, patting his shoulder once again, but this time, he doesn't move his hand. "I'll take that as a no. I feel like shit for it," Wilbur murmurs. "All the things that I did. Everything I've done, Pogtopia, L'manberg, all of it. It's all me, and I hate it. I hate myself, Connor. There's a reason why I keep pretending to be like this."

"To be a fucking ghost who just wants his brother's forgiveness?" Connor raises an eyebrow at him. "Wilbur, there are better ways than to act like a totally different person. I don't know if they'll ever figure it out, but.." he trails off. "If you need a place to go," Connor beams, "you know the place, don't you? Always feel free to drop by anytime," Connor grins, " _Ghostbur_." 

Wilbur grins back at him, leaning back on his heels as he watches the rain pour. Clearly their little reunion is over, judging how Connor's looking at him like he's _Ghostbur_ rather than himself. Wilbur ducks his head, grinning down at the ground as he puffs out his chest, reaching up to ruffle his hair, turning back to face Connor. "That's very kind of you, Conar!" Wilbur pitches up his voice, putting as much emphasis on the nickname as he can. "That's what people call you, right? Conar? That sounds about right, doesn't it, _Conar_?" Connor laughs, punching him in the shoulder, flipping him off with the other hand. Wilbur grins back at him, wondering if this could be their new normal. It would be nice to not have to pretend anymore.

They stand there in comfortable silence, and Wilbur can't help but feel like he's a teenager again, like he's back on that stupid world with Schlatt and Connor and everyone else. It's nice. Even when Tommy, Ranboo, and Tubbo barrel back into the little cave that Wilbur dug out a few months ago, it's still nice. Even when he slips up and drops his voice a little lower than he means to, it's still nice. Even when Connor keeps giving him that stupid fucking look and Wilbur wants to punch him in the throat, it's still nice. Ultimately, Wilbur thinks to himself, everything is still perfectly fine. Even if he isn't able to be himself, even if he has to lie to everyone around him, including himself. Things could arguably be so much worse, and although Wilbur thinks that he'd like to stop pretending some day, it's nice for now. Maybe one day he'll be able to let Tommy and Tubbo and Ranboo know that he's not the amnesiac ghost they've come to think he is. But until then, Wilbur doesn't really mind pretending. 

Wilbur's glad that Connor was the one to find out rather than anyone else. He really does think that Connor just might have been the best person to have figured him out. 


End file.
